El borracho de las esculturas
by Gwen-Van-Well
Summary: "Hay algo que deberías saber: Francis y yo habíamos roto hacía unos meses y no podía estar mejor con mi vida de soltero. Así que esto no se trata de él, ni siquiera lo voy a mencionar. Bueno, quizá es un poco relevante. Pero definitivamente no es el protagonista de lo que te contaré." (Historia compañera de "La rana que no daba explicaciones").


Historia compañera de "La rana que no daba explicaciones", esta vez desde el punto de vista de Arthur. No es necesario leer ambas, pero si les gusta una puede resultarles interesante leer la otra para ampliar el panorama. Me costó más escribir esta, pero finalmente encontré la forma de que me resultara entretenido su punto de vista, aunque no sea tan dramático como Francis.

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

Hay algo que deberías saber: Francis y yo habíamos roto hacía unos meses y no podía estar mejor con mi vida de soltero. Al principio costaba desacostumbrarse de una persona que me sofocaba día y noche, sin embargo lo estaba haciendo de maravilla teniendo en cuenta el poco tiempo que había transcurrido. Por supuesto que al principio lo odiaba por arrancarme el corazón, haberlo apuñalado con sus garras y escupido encima como si fuera basura, luego él no pudo importarme menos. Como dije, imposible estar mejor.

No habíamos llegado a compartir una casa, nuestra convivencia se había limitado a pasar como mucho unos días en el departamento del otro. Al separarnos bastó con devolverle la chatarra que dejó en el mío. Me aseguré de no quedarme con nada suyo ni que me recordara a su existencia, lo corté de mi vida de raíz. Lamentaba haberlo conocido. Incluso si habíamos pasado momentos agradables todo eso quedó ennegrecido después de haber terminado, no eran más que recuerdos que deseaba no haber vivido.

Pero suficiente de él, ni siquiera lo voy a nombrar, no quisiera seguirte aburriendo. El punto es que mi vida estaba muchísimo mejor, mi trabajo proliferaba como nunca y tenía tiempo de sobra para dedicarle a todos mis pasatiempos. Descubrí que me gustaba pintar, no por influencia de _él _ni porque algún día pensara en vender obras, lo hacía para mí mismo y por la propia dicha que me brindaba. Quizá no hubiera sido el mejor en ello pero soy un hombre de mucha paciencia, primero me tomaba mi tiempo dibujando un escenario hasta estar conforme y luego lo coloreaba con acuarelas, podía pasar días entretenido con una sola pieza. También pude enfocarme en mis plantas, mis fieles compañeras. Al vivir en un departamento me era imposible cultivar un jardín, sin embargo, eso no impidió que tuviera a mis petunias y mis cactus en el balcón. Crecían con tanta rapidez que tenía que cambiarlos de maceta en más de una ocasión. Descubrí lo bueno que podía ser el ejercicio físico al correr por las mañanas, fue un hábito que adquirí en los momentos más difíciles. Me apena admitir que las primeras semanas después de nuestra separación no fueron las mejores para mí, me había acostumbrado a pasar los días en el bar o encerrado en el departamento con botellas que vaciaba en poco tiempo. Pero esa etapa indecente terminó cuando comencé con mi ejercicio matutino, todo enojo que pudiera sentir fue descargado con el esfuerzo físico hasta que acabó por convertirse en una costumbre. El cumplir con esta rutina también otorga una sensación de satisfacción con uno mismo, sentí que las cosas por fin marchan por el camino correcto.

Ciertamente correr fue de gran utilidad, aunque cabe mencionar que descubrí algo más que en verdad me hizo descargar toda la impotencia y rabia que me enfermaron durante los primeros días. En resumidas palabras, se trató de un _centro de destrucción_, no hay otra forma de llamarlo porque eso mismo era lo que se hacía allí. No dejes que el término _destrucción _te espante, era un ambiente altamente controlado, a los clientes se nos daba la libertad y la protección necesaria para destruir nosotros mismos todo objeto disponible. Hasta me atrevería decir que funcionaba como una especie de terapia, o incluso mejor que ella, me ha dado más resultado que el psicólogo que visite hace unos años.

Lo mejor de todo había sido el trabajo, progresaba cada vez más y una posible promoción se aproximaba. Todo hubiera sido perfecto si no fuera por un altercado en el banco. Tenía veinte minutos de descanso y un buen té caliente era lo que necesitaba para volver a activarme. Como seguro sabrás, cuando una persona sostiene una bebida hirviendo no debe ser sorprendida, mucho menos si el espacio físico es diminuto, de modo que no fue mi culpa si me enfurecí con Feliciano cuando me abrazó sin siquiera decir una palabra para alertarme de su presencia. Definitivamente fue eso lo que me molestó, o al menos fue la razón principal. Feliciano me abrazó por detrás como Francis lo hacía. No lo estaba esperando y por un momento volví a meses atrás cuando todo estaba bien, sentí paz, la pesadilla había acabado. Pero mi mente había sido engañada y odié que el presente fuera el presente, que Francis no estuviera detrás de mí y que por ese corto instante lo hubiera extrañado.

Le hice saber cuán ofendido estaba.

—¡¿Pero qué mierda estás haciendo?!

Bueno, le grité. También lo empujé.

—Sólo quería felicitarte… —exclamó patéticamente mientras levantaba la cuchara que él mismo había hecho que soltara.

—¿Y no podías esperar a que no tuviera una taza de té hirviendo en las manos?

—Acabo de enterarme y no me pude aguantar. Lo siento.

Me fastidiaba que fuera así, buscando la aprobación de los demás e intentando complacerlos. Feliciano simplemente no podía entender que lo quería lejos.

—Da igual.

No tenía ganas de hacer más escándalo. Él no tardó en recuperar su buen humor de siempre, como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Oí que viajarás a Suiza con Vash y luego de eso te ascenderá.

—Lo del viaje es así, pero la promoción no está asegurada.

—Estoy seguro de que lo harás bien, eres muy bueno en lo que haces.

No era su jefe, no había necesidad de que me halagara como idiota.

—Somos compañeros de trabajo, Feliciano, no tienes por qué ser un chupamedias conmigo.

Cuando me fui de ahí me di cuenta de que había sido demasiado grosero con él y no se lo merecía del todo, en el momento no pude verlo así debido a mi enfado, al volvernos a cruzar dos días después me disculpé con él. Fue un poco humillante pero al menos Feliciano no me lo echó en cara. Lo que ocurrió fue peor.

—No pasa nada, Arthur. Entiendo que no debí haberte asustado.

No lo había hecho, no me asustó, pero dejé pasar el comentario. La conversación habría terminado ahí si no hubiera sido porque siguió hablando.

—Hay algo que quiero preguntarte, quería saber si algún día te gustaría salir conmigo.

¿Cómo se atrevía a invitarme a salir así como si nada? No sé qué pensaba que éramos o si creía que tenía lo que se necesitaba para ser mi pareja, ni siquiera Francis había sido tan descarado. No, él jamás se me acercó de un instante a otro para pedirme una cita. Tomó tiempo, fue un trabajo delicado. Había química previa, algo que Feliciano sólo podía soñar en tener conmigo, incluso nuestra primera cita ocurrió sin que supiéramos que era una cita. No fue algo planeado ni algo que pedí como Feliciano lo hizo.

—Deja de mendigar amor, es desagradable ver cómo te arrastras por alguien que no tiene interés en ti.

No le di tiempo a responderme, tampoco volvimos a hablar hasta pasado el viaje a Suiza. Puede que creas que estaba siendo muy duro, en su momento me resultó patético, pero no me daba cuenta de que me recordaba demasiado a alguien.

* * *

Los Alpes, el silencio y las finanzas bajo el sol eran lo que necesitaba para terminar de armonizar mi vida. Ese país de verdad era el paraíso, como si ningún mal pudiera ocurrir bajo su cielo azul. No sólo use mi tiempo para trabajar, procuré también conocer la cultura y los sitios turísticos. De haber estado con Francis él me hubiera obligado a tomarle fotografías con cada paisaje que se le antojara de fondo, pero lo importante no era él. Quería convencerme de que estaba mucho mejor por mi propia cuenta, para ello intenté enfocarme en lo que me gustaba sólo a mí. A él jamás le hubiera interesado el museo de _Queen _ni visitar la minas de sal de Bex, no tuve que preocuparme por sus caprichos. Aunque tengo que admitir que no ayudó en nada el tener a una pareja en el grupo de excursión, verlos juntos y acaramelados por horas fue increíblemente irritante.

Hicimos lo que debíamos hacer y todo el equipo del banco se lució. La misma noche después de una reunión nos juntamos con nuestros socios para compartir la cena en un lujoso restaurante. Si bien odié que todo el menú estuviera en francés, la velada no fue tan terrible. Entre nosotros se encontraba Erika, hermana de Vash y estudiante de economía. Ocupaba un cargo incluso menor que el mío pero asistió para acompañar a su hermano en el viaje, con ella siempre había buena conversación y hacía a uno olvidarse de sus problemas. Ninguno de los dos era demasiado familiar con los demás presentes aparte de Vash, para ambos era nuestra primera vez en un viaje de este estilo. Me vi en la tarea de socializar con todos los concurrentes, pero lo cierto es que pasamos la mayor parte de esas horas en compañía uno del otro, casi como si fuéramos amigos. Me sugirió un buen postre y me contó que su hermano me tenía en gran estima, no traía consigo a cualquiera para asuntos tan importantes. Cuando la noche se volvió más distendida me enseñó la gran cantidad de fotografías del viaje que había compartido en sus redes sociales, fue entonces que me instó a que le mostrara las mías para seguir en contacto. Debo aclararte que mi uso de las aplicaciones de este estilo no va más allá de Facebook e Instagram. Erika se decepcionó de lo poco que las aprovechaba y me encontré cediendo a su pedido de fotografiarnos los dos junto a Vash en ese bellísimo lugar. Publicó la imagen en mi cuenta de Instagram y se etiquetó a ella misma y a su hermano. Me sorprendió a los límites que llegaba mi jefe por su hermana, tal parecía que nuestra nueva amistad había resultado positiva en más de un aspecto. A esa fotografía le siguieron las de los paisajes de ensueño de ese país, de los deliciosos chocolates que allí se producen y de los animales encontrados en el camino.

La velada había terminado en buena nota, de verdad estaba satisfecho con el resultado, al menos así fue hasta que los presentes nos retiramos del restaurante. Al ver a los directivos marcharse con sus parejas del brazo, intercambiando caricias afectuosas y susurrándose insinuaciones, no pude evitar sentir nostalgia. Era en momentos así que me permitía extrañarlo al menos un poco a Francis, de haber seguido juntos lo hubiera traído conmigo a esa cena, de seguro los habría deslumbrado a todos con su facilidad para el habla, su cultura y su aspecto encantador. Mejor aún, podríamos haber sido nosotros quienes nos retiráramos intercambiando besos, la noche en el hotel suizo hubiera acabado de manera gloriosa. Realmente extrañaba ese aspecto de nuestra relación.

Obtuve la promoción que tanto esfuerzo me costó y disfruté de un país exquisito, fue una desilusión tener que volver a Francia, me hubiera marchado hacía tiempo si no fuera por el trabajo que tenía ahí, era lo único que me mantenía en ese lugar. Tras haber obtenido ese nuevo puesto empecé a fantasear con la idea de ser transferido a Suiza. Me resultó sencillo adaptarme a mi nueva función, mucho más lo fue acostumbrarme a tener una oficina propia. Nunca tuve problema con las demás personas, es sólo que disfruto de mi espacio personal y de hecho me agrada estar solo. De cualquier forma ese nuevo puesto no implicaba un total aislamiento de los demás, después de todo el banco funcionaba como una maquinaria perfecta compuesta por numerosos engranajes que dependían los unos de los otros.

Los días tranquilos habían comenzado verdaderamente, entre el trabajo y mis nuevas aficiones mantenía mi mente en paz y organizada. Si bien todavía no era capaz de levantar un bolígrafo e intentar escribir como antes, al menos me mantenía sobre mis pies. Siempre he guardado un gusto por la literatura que nada ni nadie ha sido capaz de apagar, sin embargo, últimamente no había sido capaz de pasar de la página de una novela, era incapaz de concentrarme y comprender lo que leía. Lo mismo me sucedía con la escritura, cuando se trata de redactar hay una conexión directa con mi nervio más interno, si no puedo sentirlo simplemente no sale la tinta. No, eso no es correcto, sino que cuando mi interior está ocupado sintiendo demasiado a la vez las palabras sencillamente se atoran y no acabo formulando ninguna. Necesitaba mi mente tranquila y fría para poder hacerlo. Sé que no soy un escritor profesional, mucho menos uno publicado, pero escribir es parte de mí y es algo que pierdo cuando una situación turbulenta ataca mi vida diaria. Me había convertido en un inútil iletrado. Incluso así, con mis libros juntando polvo y las páginas en blanco, mi rutina estaba perfectamente balanceada, todos los días eran iguales y sin ningún altercado, a excepción de los días en que concurría a mi terapia personal. Con un palo de golf o incluso mis propias manos tenía la libertad de destruir innumerables botellas, abrir pantallas de ordenadores y televisores viejos, romper vajillas en mal estado, y deshacerme de máquinas que ya no funcionaban. Por supuesto que tenía su precio y cada vez valía menos la pena pagarlo, había empezado a dejar de sentir esa ira inicial y en su lugar algo más se apoderaba de mí.

A pesar del ascenso seguía corriendo cada mañana, tras una ducha estaba listo para marchar al trabajo. Antes solía llevar conmigo un libro para leer de camino al banco, pero debido a mi reciente atrofia mental resolvía sudokus hasta aburrirme, después de todo, los números eran algo con lo que podía lidiar. Eran raras las veces en que tenía tiempo libre en el trabajo, había comenzado hacía poco en el nuevo puesto y lo encontraba satisfactoriamente demandante, me mantenía enfocado todo el día, estaba solo con mis pensamientos únicamente durante el almuerzo. Al volver a casa ya era relativamente tarde, tenía tiempo para continuar pintando o tejer a crochet si así lo deseaba, a la noche sintonizaba mi telenovela favorita con un buen té en mis manos.

Lo inesperado (y llamarlo inesperado resulta insuficiente) tuvo lugar no mucho después de mi promoción, una noche cualquiera, cuando me encontraba a mitad de mi programación preferida. Oí mi teléfono celular vibrar insistentemente, lo que resultó llamativo dado que rara vez recibía llamadas fuera del horario de trabajo. No me tomó tiempo reconocer el número de Francis que ya había borrado de mis contactos semanas atrás. El tiempo se detuvo y mi pulso también, estaba convencido de que pasarían siglos antes de volver a escuchar de él y sin embargo allí estaba, llamándome de la mismísima nada. Mi primer impulso fue tomar el aparato en mis manos, pude detenerme antes de contestar. ¿Tú hubieras aceptado su llamada después de que él hubiera ignorado todos y cada uno de tus intentos por ponerte en contacto? No quería darle esa satisfacción, no merecía mi atención en absoluto. Con cada nueva vibración podía sentir cómo mi pulso ahora se aceleraba, la desesperación iba en aumento y lo detestaba, de verdad había querido dejarlo todo atrás y ahora él volvía creyéndose con el derecho de arruinarlo todo. Estaba seguro de quería someterme de nuevo a sus caprichos y enredarme en sus juegos, entonces no pude evitar preguntarme si no era algo más, quizá se trataba de una emergencia.

La vibración se detuvo y aguardé un momento. Era inútil convencerme de no devolverle la llamada, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera dejarlo esperando un poco. Me puse de pie y di una vuelta a la habitación. La telenovela había quedado abandonada y el té olvidado, toda mi atención estaba enfocada en despejar mi mente, debía tener la cabeza fría cuando hablara con él. Dejé pasar el tiempo, tal vez fue demasiado, porque al momento de llamarlo me encontré con el tono del otro lado de la línea sonando incesantemente, nadie contestaba. Intenté una vez más, luego otra, una tercera y una cuarta vez, en todas y cada una de las oportunidades fui dirigido al buzón de voz. No era una emergencia, de eso podía estar seguro, se trataba del mismo Francis de siempre queriendo jugar con mi cabeza y no podía permitirlo. Llamé una última vez, en esta ocasión sí le dejé un mensaje de voz. No lo quería de vuelta en mi vida, estaba perfectamente bien sin él y lo último que necesitaba era que arruinara todo devolviéndome al martirio que fue estar a su lado, así se lo hice saber al desgraciado. A pesar de mis deseos por continuar diciéndole exactamente lo que pensaba tuve que detenerme, si me dejaba llevar por ese impulso todo sería peor.

Me dirigí a la cocina con la intención de servirme un trago para acallar esas ideas y todos los pensamientos que les seguirían, tenía una botella de whisky escocés a mi alcance en una alacena. Quería beberla hasta dejarla seca, de verdad que lo quería. Sin embargo, habían pasado tantos días desde la última copa que tomé, con una sola gota que consumiera lo habría mandado al diablo. No valía la pena. No estaba convencido de ello, pero lo único que podía hacer era repetírmelo con la esperanza de volverlo verdad. Tomé una pastilla para dormir, aun así me tomó horas poder conciliar el sueño.

Podía insultarlo e intentar expulsarlo de mi vida con palabras hirientes, pero de donde debía sacarlo principalmente era de mi cabeza. Entonces pensé que quizá había sido un error de mi parte no haber considerado la opción de salir con nuevas personas, no tenía que reemplazar a Francis, sino conocer a alguien más que me distrajera y me ayudara a olvidarlo. Me fue imposible no pensar en Feliciano, a quien tan duramente había rechazado hacía no tanto. Ni siquiera tenía su número para contactarlo, la única opción que tenía era buscarlo en el trabajo. Como ya te mencioné, no tenía tiempo libre, durante la hora del almuerzo abandoné mi oficina y concurrí a la sala de descanso en la que podía encontrarlo. Había planeado qué decirle con exactitud, primero en principal me disculparía por nuestro desafortunado último encuentro y después le diría que había recapacitado, que estaba decidido a darle una oportunidad. Palabras encantadoras. Hubieran dado resultado de no haber sido por el alemán mastodonte que había conseguido de novio en mi ausencia. Ya lo había visto un puñado de veces en el banco sin darle importancia, no es más que un secretario que anda de un lado para el otro. ¿Se permitían este tipo de relaciones entre los empleados? Al parecer sí. De alguna forma había conseguido conquistar a Feliciano y todo el edificio excepto yo lo sabía. No pude siquiera insinuarle mis intenciones, los tenía ahí frente a mis narices tomándose de las manos como si fueran los únicos en la sala. Definitivamente mi vida sentimental no tenía esperanza.

En este punto de verdad, _de verdad_ quería beber, ni siquiera mi último recurso estaba disponible y mi mente seguía volviendo a ese teléfono que ya no sonaba. Era igual que las primeras semanas y no estaba seguro de poder tolerarlo de nuevo. A pesar de como pueda sonar, no tengo un problema, esto no se trata de una adicción. Ni siquiera bebo tan seguido, sólo en las festividades y ocasiones especiales, me ayuda a relajarme y sentirme bien. Dependiendo de la cantidad puede acallar mis pensamientos, ahogarlos hasta que pierden importancia y la realidad parece lejana e insignificante. Dime, ¿cómo podía negarme a experimentar esa sensación cuando la vida se vuelve insoportable?

Todavía tenía otra opción, podía visitar a alguien que no había tenido la necesidad de ver hacía un tiempo. Me había dicho a mí mismo que después de que Francis me hubiera abandonado no haría nada para saber qué era de él, si me desconectaba totalmente de su vida sería más sencillo dejarlo en el pasado. No contaba con que esa rana intentara meterse en la mía por la fuerza. Pedí turno y fui a ver a Natalia a su casa, todavía estaba habilitada la puerta trasera para sus clientes, a primera vista nada había cambiado. Conservaba la estética esotérica y clásica que la práctica de la magia trae a la mente de uno, desde sus inicios ella siempre quiso que las personas supieran exactamente qué era lo que hacía allí y por eso mismo la respeto. A pesar de recurrir tanto a los aspectos estéticos no hay que caer en el error de juzgarla de estafadora, después de todo no usaba un manto falso en la cabeza ni juegos de luces, Natalia no deja de ser su propia persona incluso cuando emplea la magia. Yo sí tenía una túnica que aún conservo en mi casa, Francis jamás la tomó en serio ni tampoco el trabajo de Natalia.

—¿Estás aquí por él? —me preguntó.

No se necesitaba ser un experto en magia para saber que _él _era la razón por la cual recurría a estos métodos.

—Así es —le dije—. Ha vuelto a aparecer después de unos meses, necesito saber qué es lo que quiere.

—¿No sería mejor que se lo preguntaras?

Si fuera así de sencillo no hubiera ido hasta ella.

—Tan rápido como vino, se fue.

—Es claro que está jugando contigo.

—Gracias por esa sabia información, pero necesito saber más.

No me hizo demorar demasiado tiempo, a los pocos minutos tenía las piedras en la delicada bolsa aterciopelada, la sacudió con reverencia y luego las soltó sobre la tabla que estaba en la mesa.

—Sabes que no puedo decirte lo que pasa por su cabeza, pero puede que lo que vea para ti en el futuro te ayude.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

—Sólo dime si volverá a aparecer.

Sus ojos se fijaron sobre las piedras detenidamente, escaneó la tabla con el mismo cuidado.

—Él sigue en tu futuro, no debes preocuparte por eso.

Esa declaración tan directa me sorprendió, esperaba no volver a oír de él, o al menos me había preparado para ello.

—¿Hablas de su presencia real o simplemente en mi cabeza?

Lo último que quería era que su recuerdo me atormentara por siempre, si iba a meterse en mi vida lo menos que esperaba era que lo hiciera de verdad.

—Hablo de Francis en carne y hueso. Ese llamado del otro día fue su vuelta definitiva, tienes de él para rato.

Debo hacerte notar que nunca le había dicho a Natalia que él me llamó.

—Sin embargo, cómo vuelvan a verse dependerá de ti. Tendrás una oportunidad de acercarte a él y serás recibido, habrá un evento pronto, muchas personas concurrirán y tú sabrás de su existencia.

—Entonces, ¿él no vendrá a mí?

—Lo hará, pero para ello tú tendrás que buscarlo primero.

—¿Y qué si no lo hago?

—Eso no es lo que me muestran las piedras.

Ya había intentado buscarlo al poco tiempo de haber terminado y él jamás se dignó en aparecer, ¿y ahora estas piedras querían que me arrastra a él?

—¿Qué más? —le pregunté con urgencia.

—Él siempre estará en tu vida de una forma u otra, Arthur. Eso ya lo sabes. Al final del día deberás hacer una elección acerca de cómo lo quieres en ella.

—¿Y qué hay del resto de mi vida? Él no es lo único que me pasa.

—Tu profesión seguirá dañándote tanto como hasta ahora.

—Eso no puede ser, estoy en el mejor momento de mi trabajo.

—¿Estás seguro de eso?

¡Claro que lo estaba! Había sido ascendido hacía poco y pasaba la mayor parte del día en el banco sin tener que preocuparme por mi vida sentimental.

—Veo excesos de todo tipo.

—Algo debe andar mal con estas piedras, no conozco hombre más moderado que yo.

Eso era lo que quería pensar, pero conocía la magia tan bien como ella y sabía que no se equivocaba.

—Mantenlo en mente para el futuro.

* * *

Me guié por las palabras de Natalia y me mantuve abierto a captar cualquier posibilidad de volver a verlo, no porque quisiera hacerlo, sino porque debía adelantarme a los hechos. No volví a llamarlo ni intenté ponerme en contacto con él por ningún medio, utilicé el trabajo para ahogar toda tentación de buscarlo y también de beber. Estaba lejos de ser la fuente de daño que ella había proclamado, el banco era lo que me ayudaba a mantener los pies sobre la tierra. Suspendí definitivamente mis sesiones destruyendo objetos, ya no tenía sentido continuar pagando por algo que no me ayudaba, puede que lo correcto fuera crear en lugar de destruir. En cambio me volqué de lleno a mis otros pasatiempos, incluso consideré revivir mi amistad con Erika. Era una persona agradable y no conocía mi historia fuera del banco, tenía entradas disponibles para un partido de fútbol del equipo que ambos admirábamos así que la invite al juego. Ella no sólo aceptó sino que estaba tan complacida de asistir como yo, me reveló que tampoco tenía demasiadas amistades debido a su naturaleza algo tímida. Era bien conocido por todos que a Erika le atraían las mujeres, de modo que estaba claro que esto no implicaba segundas intenciones y de hecho pasamos una gran tarde juntos. Ella ocupaba demasiadas horas estudiando y en el trabajo, su hermano y el resto de la familia eran las personas con las que interactuaba regularmente, salir con un nuevo amigo era como respirar aire fresco, o al menos eso fue lo que dijo. Me agradó que ya me considerara un amigo, a pesar de que este fuera el primer verdadero momento que pasáramos solos. Almorzamos y luego asistimos al partido, al terminar fuimos por una merienda y continuamos conversando. Queríamos que la experiencia se repitiera y no dejar que nuestra nueva amistad se marchitara con el paso de los días. Ella buscó en su teléfono algún evento que fuera de interés común y me lo extendió cuando halló en Instagram un flyer sobre una galería de arte. Lo tomé en mis manos y leí detenidamente. Toda emoción positiva que hubiera experimentado aquella tarde se hundió en lo más profundo de mi estómago y se volvió pesado como una roca. La exhibición era de Francis, tendría lugar en su propia casa y sería en pocos días. Tuve que fingir desinterés y sugerirle hacer algo más, sin embargo eso fue lo único en lo que pude pensar a partir de entonces.

El flyer había sido publicado en la cuenta de Antonio, todavía seguía su cuenta y no me costó encontrarlo para leerlo una vez más. Sin lugar a duda esto era a lo que se refería Natalia, ella era infalible. Ya le había rechazado a Erika ir a la galería y planeamos algo más para otro día, pero eso no significaba que yo no pudiera acercarme a la exhibición por mi cuenta. Necesitaba una explicación para lo ocurrido entre Francis y yo. Esa fue la principal razón por la que lo hice, sin un cierre nunca se terminaría esa pesadilla. No pretendía hablar con él más allá de ello y mucho menos discutir la posibilidad de volver a estar juntos. Apenas me fijé en mis ropas, no importaba que se tratara de una exhibición artística, no iba a arreglarme para Francis. Sí use saco y corbata, después de todo era un evento formal. Desconocía qué clase de obras encontraría, la última vez que nos vimos él no trabajaba en nada en particular. Tampoco era como si me importara. Pude haber ido con el auto, pero preferí trasladarme a pie, estaba demasiado distraído como para prestar atención a la carretera. De modo que caminé hasta su edificio, ensayando en mi mente qué era lo que le diría. Antes de empezar le dejaría en claro que ya no quería saber nada de él, sería inútil que me rogara porque yo me mantendría firme. Después de eso exigiría una explicación, desde que terminamos no paré de preguntarme por qué me dejó, es que él nunca me dio una razón y eso me había estado enloqueciendo. Dependiendo de lo que me dijera y si me conformaba su respuesta, ya vería qué hacer. Ese era mi plan original y me apegué a él, hasta que me detuve frente a su edificio y se deshizo en el aire.

Los meses transcurridos me aplastaron y clavaron mis pies al suelo sin permitirme avanzar. Tuve un momento de repentina claridad y me pareció absurdo hacer cualquier otra cosa que no fuera marcharme. No podía invadir su casa, su trabajo, y pedir explicaciones por una relación que Francis claramente había sepultado hacía tiempo. No podía hacerlo de nuevo, no tenía sentido. Jamás contestó mis mensajes, ni me devolvió los llamados. Si ni siquiera me había abierto la puerta cuando todo recién acababa, ¿por qué lo haría ahora que todo ya había acabado? La sola idea no tenía ni pies ni cabeza y hubiera sido patético intentarlo. Yo hubiera sido patético, incluso más de lo que ya lo era. Di media vuelta y regresé a casa.

Ya no había nada por hacer más que aguantar el dolor, por muy difícil que fuera. Comprendí que debería aprender a vivir con la incertidumbre. Odiaba tener que hacer eso, odiaba en lo que me había convertido y por sobre todas las cosas odiaba a Francis por haberlo causado. Era de noche y no tenía lugar a donde ir, me sentía como un tigre rabioso encerrado en una jaula por demás pequeña. Por un instante quise destruirlo todo sin dejar nada en pie, pero cuando tomé el florero en mis manos no surgió en mí el impulso por estrellarlo contra una pared. Estaba herido. Seguir destruyendo cosas no lo hubiera arreglado. La ira y el enojo eran emociones familiares con las que podía lidiar, pero el dolor, la tristeza y desilusión iban más allá. Todo lo que había aprendido en mi vida a hacer con ellos era ahogarlos.

Me estaba tomando demasiado en serio lo del alcohol, todo el mundo consume y lo pasa bien, yo soy sólo uno más que lo hace. Es decir, si fuera peligroso sería ilegal. Cuando alguien más bebe es gracioso y divertido, pero cuando yo lo hago de repente se convierte en un problema serio, ¿no? A la mierda. Nunca me gustó que me dijeran cuándo ni cuánto tomar, no tenía un problema, simplemente me gustaba tomar alcohol, me encantaba, ningún hombre debería avergonzarse de ello y si hay algo que siempre odié fue que quisieran controlar la forma en que bebo. Me gusta tragar vaso tras vaso hasta perder la sensibilidad en la lengua y que toda mi piel arda, tomar hasta que mi cabeza esté en las nubes y mis problemas (los verdaderos problemas) desaparezcan en la oscuridad, y sí, quizá hasta disfrute dejar de ser yo mismo por un instante y que al día siguiente los recuerdos estén nublados. No puedo ser culpado por haber cedido a este impulso cuando todo se desmoronó con esa rana. Sí que se sintió bien, al menos durante el tiempo que duró el alcohol en mi sistema, lo que siguió después, las consecuencias de haberme sometido a esa intoxicación son lo que me mantienen lejos de probarlo de nuevo

Me serví una generosa copa del whisky escocés y la tomé toda. Luego de esa, otra y la tercera vez bebí un trago de la botella. Los conflictos seguían ahí, estaban al alcance de mis manos pero ya no me importaba llegar a ellos. Eran míos pero se sentían ajenos, casi no me preocupaban. El mundo e incluso yo mismo se sentía de mentira. Sin conciencia de lo que hacía tomé el teléfono y lo llamé como otras veces lo había hecho en el pasado. Apenas fui consciente de que me había contestado, no lo esperaba realmente. Me tomó un momento juntar las palabras antes de soltarlas sin restricción. Al recordar ese momento, siento una profunda vergüenza, así como con la mayoría de las idioteces que cometo cuando bebo, las cosas que dije fueron indignas de mí. Es importante que tengas en cuenta que me encontraba intoxicado y fue el alcohol en mi sangre el que habló.

—Te odio, maldita rana insensible y sin corazón. Eres lo peor que me ocurrió me la vida, me arruinaste por completo, no debí haber perdido un segundo de ella contigo. Siempre con tus juegos mentales, manipulador desgraciado. Desearía no haberte conocido.

Me arrepiento de haberlas dicho. Me sentí nefasto por buscar herirlo de esa forma tan baja, pero no pude detenerme, continúe repitiendo las mismas cosas sin poder pensar con claridad. La voz de Francis me interrumpió:

—¿Estás llorando?

Lo preguntó con la más absoluta sorpresa, la preocupación que sentí en su tono de voz me volvió vulnerable. Sin saber cómo más defenderme, le mentí diciendo que la ira me había puesto así. La realidad es que ya no había en mí ni un gramo de enojo o impotencia, estaba deshecho. Corté sin darle oportunidad para continuar, había sido suficiente humillación por el resto del año. Apagué el teléfono sólo por si acaso. Las arcadas comenzaron un instante después y lo que siguió fue por demás desagradable. Sabía que iba a odiarme en la mañana, ingerí toda el agua que pude en un intento por suavizar los efectos de la resaca que me aguardaría al día siguiente y me tendí en el sofá.

Me despertó el incesante golpe en la puerta, lo siguiente que escuché fue la voz de Francis. La voz de Francis llamándome. Repentinamente me sentía muy alerta, esta vez no sólo no había ignorado mi llamado sino que se presentaba en mi casa en la misma noche. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había transcurrido exactamente, todavía me encontraba algo mareado aunque mucho más lúcido. Posiblemente devolver parte del líquido consumido había ayudado en eso. De haber estado completamente sobrio me hubiera sentido por demás nervioso al tener que enfrentar este tipo de situación, ya había olvidado todo lo quería decirle cuando me dirigí a su casa. Cuando abrí la puerta me terminé de convencer de que esto era real y no una de las tantas fantasías que había imaginado hasta entonces.

—¿Estabas durmiendo?

Su voz sonó clara y las palpitaciones comenzaron. Al verlo de nuevo después de tantos días el tiempo no había transcurrido, tenía unas ganas terribles de estar enojado y odiarlo de verdad, pero realmente no pude sentir nada de eso. Los deseos de gritarle y herirlo se habían esfumado, mis ojos se nublaron por un instante hasta que los forcé a permanecer impasibles. Se me ocurrió que debería echarlo de ahí, pero la idea no duró más que un instante. No podía hacerlo. Lo hice entrar, noté en él mayor soltura de la usual y supe de inmediato que también había bebido. No estaba ebrio, debió de haber tomado algo de vino. La ropa que traía le quedaba demasiado bien, aunque los tonos negros me hicieron pensar que no estaba de buen ánimo, de cualquier forma lucía apuesto. Me planté en el sofá y dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente:

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Tú me llamaste —respondió el descarado. ¿De verdad quería hacerme creer que de repente se interesaba por mí?

—No te pedí que vinieras, pudiste haberlo hecho el otro millón de veces que te llamé.

No le gustó mi comentario, se cruzó de brazos y recalcó que en todos mis otros llamados lo había insultado de alguna u otra forma, en cambio esta vez me había puesto a llorar. ¡Como si quisiera su lástima! No permití que la cosa se quedara así.

—¿Esperabas que no estuviera enojado después de que me trataste como si no fuera nada para ti?

Me miró desde arriba, creyéndose muy superior.

—Así es como me trataste durante toda nuestra relación.

Debió haber aceptado la culpa en ese mismo instante, en lugar de ello siguió echándomela a mí, diciendo que nunca le mostré cariño ni le di una muestra de amor. Esta discusión debió haber tenido lugar hace meses, incluso años, cuando todavía teníamos algo. ¿Por qué me estaba reprochando algo que ya no tenía sentido? Por no decir que era una completa mentira. Durante cada momento que estuvimos juntos me esforcé por ser el novio más considerado de todos.

Para ese entonces estábamos cara a cara, me había puesto de pie y le pregunté lo que hacía tiempo quería saber. Esto era lo que lo había quebrado todo y me enloqueció como nada más logró hacerlo.

—¿Por qué me dejaste, Francis? De un día para el otro dijiste que me dejabas y me sacaste de tu casa sin darme explicaciones.

La mirada que me dedicó a continuación me confundió todavía más. Había algo que yo no llegaba a comprender y que era muy claro para él, había querido comunicarme algo con sus acciones en lugar de decírmelo de manera directa con palabras. Había sido uno de sus juegos mentales.

—Ni siquiera intentaste pelear por nuestra relación —dijo entonces—, te marchaste enojado y haciendo escándalo.

—No era la primera vez que hacías algo por el estilo, estaba harto de ti. Aun así volví y te negaste a abrirme la puerta o hablarme siquiera.

No podía culparme por rehusarme a participar de sus juegos, cuando cortó conmigo de forma tan impiadosa me juré que esa sería la última vez.

Nos sentamos en el sofá, Francis buscaba mis ojos al hablarme.

—Quería que por una vez en tu vida me mostraras que me querías y que te importaba, en lugar de eso te apareciste ebrio en una de mis exposiciones y me dejaste en ridículo.

Es cierto que hice eso, las cosas se salieron de control aquella noche. Yo sólo quería una explicación de parte suya, creo que acabé empeorando las cosas.

—Solo en tu retorcida mente eso tiene sentido, todo lo que lograste fue demostrarme que no te preocupas por mí. Si había algo mal en la relación tendrías que habérmelo dicho, no puedo leer tu mente. Es decir, ponte en mi lugar.

Por un momento pareció pensarlo seriamente, luego lo echó a perder frunciendo el ceño y sacudiendo la cabeza. Maldito obstinado.

—Acabo de decirte que no fuiste amoroso conmigo y lo negaste.

Lo negué nuevamente sin dudarlo, simplemente no era cierto. Entonces lo intentó otra vez y dijo:

—Nunca lo viste desde mi perspectiva, no podía sentir ese amor.

Apenas podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. ¿No sintió mi amor, ni siquiera después de todas las vergonzosas confesiones que le hice? A lo largo de toda nuestra relación le hice saber que no me era sencillo expresar mis emociones exactamente como las sentía, así y todo realicé mi mejor esfuerzo por ser lo menos cerrado y frío posible, porque era importante para él y lo último que quería era que sintiera que no lo apreciaba. Es por eso que acepté cada vez que me pidió que me quedara en su casa, aunque eso hiciera que tuviera que apurarme por llegar al trabajo. Procuré acceder a sus citas cargadas de cursilerías y hasta llegué a encariñarme con los apodos que me designó. Siempre accedí y accedí a sus pedidos, si bien no me agrada admitirlo, dentro mío sabía que lo hacía por miedo a perderlo. Pero nada eso fue suficiente para él.

—Duele escuchar eso —le dije con la más absoluta sinceridad.

—Lo sé, pero es lo que siento —admitió y luego pronunció las palabras que yo menos quería escuchar—. Eres muy frío y cerrado, no sé qué es lo que pasa por tu cabeza la mitad del tiempo.

Por qué Francis necesitaba saber eso va más allá de mi comprensión. Una cosa es segura, yo tampoco tenía idea de qué era lo que pensaba con esa mente suya. Lo siguiente que hizo fue exponer sus verdaderas intenciones:

—Quería que experimentaras lo mismo que tú me hiciste sentir a mí.

Lo que sea que yo le hubiera hecho sentir en nuestra relación no era un ápice de lo que él me hizo sufrir en estos últimos meses.

Sin previo aviso me tomó de la mano y se disculpó por sus actos. En ese momento tenía algo de rencor adentro mío, pero fui capaz de responderle que yo también lo sentía por toda esta situación. Sabía que el momento de disculparme era ese.

—Te vi fuera de mi casa —me comunicó después de un momento de silencio.

No creí que me hubiera visto, ¿cómo no lo noté? Me arrepentí de no haber entrado, hasta entonces no creí que le importara tenerme en su vida, ahora en cambio sonaba decepcionado. Le confesé que no había querido humillarme arrastrándome hacia él una vez más.

—Así que decidiste venir a casa y beber, muy sabio —señaló con su usual tono petulante.

—No estoy tan ebrio como para no darme cuenta de que tú también lo estás.

—El champagne es agua comparado a lo que tú bebes.

Un leve tinte rosado cubrió sus mejillas entonces, lo hizo lucir adorable. Cuando le pregunté por la exhibición, me respondió:

—Estuvo bien, hasta que te vi acercándote a mi edificio y luego yéndote. Luego de eso arruiné todas las esculturas con un martillo.

No pude evitar reír ante la imagen mental de Francis soltando martillazos sobre sus preciadas obras, me resultaba difícil creer que se hubiera puesto en ese estado por el simple hecho de que yo no estuviera presente. Mentiría si dijera que lo sucedido no me satisfacía.

—Debí haber estado ahí —me lamenté—, me encanta cuando pierdes los estribos y enloqueces.

—Te detesto —dijo con una sonrisa afable que contradecía sus palabras.

Volví a reír, todavía estábamos tomados de la mano. Se sentía como los viejos tiempos.

—¿Y tú que has estado haciendo? ¿Conociste alguien? —me preguntó súbitamente.

No tenía idea de qué le había hecho pensar eso, deseé que mi respuesta pudiera ser afirmativa, al menos para ponerlo celoso un rato.

—Ojalá, estoy tan solo como siempre. ¿Qué hay de ti, has estado con alguien?

No pude evitar hacerle la misma pregunta, su curiosidad no había surgido de la nada. Me contó que hubo una chica, pero había algo extraño en él, una cierta rigidez que nada tenía que ver con el champagne. Tenía que seguir preguntando.

—¿Sólo te acostaste con ella o fue algo más?

—Nos acostamos una vez y ya.

Esas fueron sus palabras y no creí ni una de ellas.

—¿Qué tal estuvo? —insistí, pero él siguió mintiendo.

—Maravilloso.

Me acerqué aún más a él, estudiando cada una de sus expresiones, era muy mal mentiroso y sabía que lo estaba descubriendo. Volví a presionarlo.

—Di la verdad.

—Estuvo maravilloso —volvió a repetir estúpidamente.

—Sé que mientes.

—Simplemente hablamos y lloré un poco, ¿de acuerdo?

Fue como música para mis oídos.

—Amo la justicia poética.

Justo cuando creía que el tema de conversación había llegado a su fin, Francis habló de nuevo.

—¿Quién era la chica de tu Instagram?

No daba crédito a lo que sucedía. Me tomó un momento darme cuenta de que hablaba de la foto con Erika y Vash, ella era la única mujer con quien me había fotografiado últimamente y había subido a las redes. No es algo que suceda a menudo, pero cuando ocurre, son increíbles los límites a los que llegan los celos de Francis. Lo disfruté mientras pude.

—¿Has estado revisando mis fotos? —le pregunté con cierta sorna—. Dios, estás celoso

—¡Claro que lo estoy! —ni siquiera intentó ocultarlo—. Te fotografiaste en Suiza con ella.

Cuando lo ponía de esa forma tenía bastante sentido, creo que en su lugar yo hubiera reaccionado peor. Tuve que insistir en que sólo éramos amigos para poder tranquilizarlo. Ni aunque quisiera hubiera podido sentirme interesado en alguien más. Consideré prudente no mencionar a Feliciano, me resultaba gracioso causarle celos a Francis, pero no valía la pena poner en riesgo el progreso que estábamos logrando.

—Al menos no estuviste tan solo —dijo una vez que se calmó.

—Tal vez, pero sí me sentí solitario. Te quería de vuelta a ti y no podía evitar desearlo.

Puede que hubiera sido nublado por un instante gracias a los efectos del whisky y ello hubiera provocado tal honestidad, fue una revelación que hasta a mí me dejó algo perplejo. Sin importar lo mucho que hubiera querido pelear contra ello, esto era todo lo que había querido: que Francis volviera a mí, sentirme amado y deseado por él como antes. Soltó las palabras que tanto había querido escuchar, en un tono que fue casi una súplica:

—Puedes tenerme de vuelta, si aún me quieres.

—Creo que nunca dejaré de quererte.

Francis prácticamente se arrojó a mis brazos y yo lo acepté, así era como sería a partir de ahora, como siempre había sido. No me permitiría perderlo de vuelta. Me abrazó con fuerza y se disculpó por haberme dejado, incluso si no comprendía del todo sus razones podía ver que de verdad se arrepentía de lo ocurrido, al igual que yo. Lo correcto en ese momento fue pedirle perdón de verdad, por mi propia reacción y por haber puesto en peligro su trabajo.

Ya que Francis no debía volver a su exposición, lo invité a pasar la noche en mi casa. Cabe aclarar que sin segundas intenciones, sencillamente quería que permaneciera a mi lado por más tiempo. Nos quedamos hablando un rato más y bebiendo agua con el fin de apaciguar los efectos del alcohol, cuando el cansancio fue demasiado abandonamos el living. Lo detuve a mitad del camino con una idea en mente, necesitaba asegurarme de que esto no sería sólo una pelea más, sino que el cambio sería permanente y no se volvería a repetir.

—No vuelvas a ignorarme así, ni a tratarme como si no fuera nada para ti —le dije con severidad. No lo había notado, pero tenía a Francis efectivamente arrinconado y a muy corta distancia, una de mis manos presionaba su pecho y podía percibir su pulso acelerarse.

—Sólo si no vuelves a actuar de la forma en que lo hiciste —concedió, su aliento a champagne prácticamente me acariciaba el rostro. Sus labios me invitaban a acercarme, pero él no acortó la distancia, se limitó a permanecer allí mirándome con deseo. No necesitaba muchas más pistas. Me incliné hacia él, sin embargo, antes de poder alcanzarlo me frenó.

—Todavía estás ebrio —me dijo con su voz apenas audible.

No podía hablar en serio, ambos habíamos bebido y no era como si en el pasado no hubiéramos hecho muchas más cosas en este estado. Indignado como estaba volví a inclinarme, esta vez en dirección a su cuello para dejar en él una mordida. Siempre había sido tan sensible allí. Extrañaba hacer eso.

* * *

Desperté sintiéndome como si un camión me hubiera arrollado la noche anterior, todo mi cuerpo, de pies a cabeza, estaba cansado y sin un gramo de energía. Al mismo tiempo mi boca estaba seca y sabía horrible, necesitaba un té y para ello tenía que levantarme de una vez. Antes de reincorporarme en la cama giré el rostro hacia el lado izquierdo de la cama y vi el de Francis, aún dormido. No existen palabras suficientes para describir lo que experimenté en ese instante, todo estaba bien, él era mi mundo ahora mismo y no había ningún peligro ni amenaza que temer. Amanecía junto a Francis durmiendo en mi cama nuevamente, un sutil rayo de sol se colaba por las persianas iluminándole el cabello y él sonreía entre sueños. Éramos felices juntos y eso despertaba en mí demasiadas emociones cursis y melosas. Me acerqué y besé su suave mejilla.

Ya no tenía duda, se estaba haciendo el dormido como otras tantas veces. Dejé que pensara que me lo había creído todo para luego ponerme de pie e ir al baño. Mis piernas parecían hechas de cemento esa mañana, requirió un verdadero esfuerzo desplazarme. Una ducha hubiera sido fantástica, pero carecía de la fuerza necesaria para eso, me conformé con cepillarme los dientes y lavarme el rostro. No había ido al baño desde hacía horas, creo que lo que me despertó fueron las ganas de orinar, solo al hacerlo tuve conciencia de la cantidad de líquido que había bebido la noche anterior.

Puse la pava para el té y el café, preparé unas tostadas y esperé tendido en el sillón. Debería haber puesto un poco de orden en la casa, pero sencillamente estaba muy cansado. Con los ojos cerrados pude oír su arrogante voz decir:

—Sabes que así es como se te queman las tostadas, ¿no?

Había usado la tostadora eléctrica, no existía forma de que se quemaran porque salen solas, pero eso él ya lo sabía y nada más quería fastidiarme. Cómo extrañaba que lo hiciera. Se recostó a mi lado en el sillón a pesar de haberse mostrado preocupado por el tiempo de cocción de las tostadas. No me molestó que lo hiciera, se sentía demasiado placentero tenerlo en mis brazos.

—¿Te habías cansado de hacerte el dormido? —le pregunté después de que se hubiera relajado. Era increíble que de verdad creyera que me tragaría su numerito.

—¿Por qué no dijiste nada si sabías que estaba despierto?

—¿Y arruinar la diversión? Además lucías adorable. La próxima vez no deberías apretar tanto los párpados.

Nos levantamos una vez que el desayuno estuvo listo. Se sentó enfrente de mí en la mesa, mientras comíamos sentía sus pies buscando los míos a cada rato. Lo que normalmente me hubiera parecido inconveniente ahora lo encontraba adorable y no pude evitar sonreír con cada una de sus caricias, no se salvó de que yo le devolviera el gesto. Me sugirió no volver a beber así, lo que tenía sentido dado que las cosas nunca acababan bien cuando lo hacía. No volvería a tocar otra botella.

En un momento dado tomé su mano a través de la mesa, dejó el café a un lado para mirarme fijamente.

—Gracias por haber venido anoche.

—Te extrañaba, Arthur. Y tú a mí.

—De verdad creí que no volvería a verte después de las cosas que hice. Nada de lo que dije por teléfono era cierto. Lo siento, Francis.

—Yo también lamento haberte lastimado así, no te lo merecías.

Nos sonreímos sin soltarnos la mano.

Tenía que preguntarlo, necesitaba la confirmación.

—¿Esto significa que estamos bien ahora?

Francis se puso de pie sin responder y se sentó a mi lado, me acarició el rostro. Comprendí que no hacía falta haber preguntado.

—Mejor que nunca.

Tras su declaración nos besamos en los labios por primera vez tras la separación. Lo amaba. Lo amo, te lo digo de verdad. A pesar de ello albergaba dentro de mí una sensación que me decía que todo esto acabaría mal, que no existía un posible final feliz para nosotros. Siempre ha estado presente la duda y el mal presentimiento, esa vez decidí ignorarlo deliberadamente. Incluso si terminaba horrible y de manera espantosa, prefería eso a una vida sin Francis.

Nos seguimos besando, él se subió a mis piernas y yo acaricié su cabello y espalda. Jamás lo perdería de nuevo. Sus manos recorrieron mi rostro, mis hombros y después se abrieron paso debajo de la remera que llevaba puesta desde el día anterior. Lo que sucedió después es algo que nos incumbe sólo a nosotros, lo siento por ti.


End file.
